Forbidden Love
by tentendarkmoon
Summary: LucyxMidnight. One night as Lucy walks home from the fairy tail guild, she finds Midnight seriously hurt and she helps him. Later after that, they begin dating, but they have to keep it a secret from fairy tail. As soon as one members finds out, it spreads like a wild fire. What will happen when the news gets to the guild master? Lucy dating a member of a dark guild. A bad guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Midnight:**

It was a cool night in Magnolia and Lucy was walking home from the fairy tail guild. Lucy silently hummed to herself, when she saw a figure collapsed on the ground off to the side of the sidewalk. Lucy approached the man and when she was close enough she realized that the man was Midnight. Lucy also realized that Midnight was seriously injured. Lucy looked around as she stood over Midnight. She had no idea what to do. As Lucy starred down at the injured Midnight, she couldn't help, but feel sorry for him. So, Lucy managed to Midnight back to her apartment bedroom. Lucy layed Midnight on her bed and quickly went into the bathroom to get some bandages. Lucy also grabbed a washcloth and placed it on Midnight's forehead. Then, she began to treat Midnight's injury.

"Thank god it wasn't deep." Lucy said quietly to herself when she had finished. Lucy watched as Midnight slept and it made her smile. As Lucy started cleaning up the supplies, Lucy started to wonder what would happen if the guild master caught her helping an enemy.

"Oh my god! If the guild master finds out I'm helping the enemy, who knows what he'll do!" Lucy said, panicking. As Lucy panicked, Midnight had began to wake up. Midnight groaned and Lucy quickly turned to look at him. Midnight sat up and put his hand on his head and then looked around the room. His gaze landed on Lucy and Midnight quickly jumped to his feet, rewarded with a sharp pain in his shoulder. Midnight held his shoulder as Lucy made him sit back down.

"Take it easy. Your wound needs a little more time to heal." Lucy said gently. Midnight starred at her, suprised.

"Why are you helping me? I'm your enemy." Midnight said.

"I couldn't just leave you out there on the street, injured." Lucy said. Midnight starred at her for a few moments in silent as she put away the bandages.

"Thank you, miss." Midnight said. Lucy turned towards him and smiled.

"My name is Lucy and you don't have to thank me." Lucy said with a kind smile. All of a sudden, Lucy could hear Natsu's voice coming up the stairs towards her room.

"Hey, Lucy! Where are you?!" Natsu called out as he made his way up the stairs. Lucy began to panic.

"Oh no! Oh no! Why is Natsu here!? Midnight, quick hide in the closet!" Lucy whispered in a panic. Midnight hide in the closet and as soon as he closed the door, Natsu burst into Lucy's room.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu said as he plopped down on Lucy's bed.

"Natsu! What are you doing here in my apartment!?" Lucy yelled irritated. Midnight peeked through a crack in the door and saw that Lucy was irritated at Natsu and Natsu didn't seem to care. That night, Midnight had no choice, but to sleep in the closet and when he woke up the next morning, he saw that Lucy and Natsu were gone. Midnight left the closet and stretched and then he saw a note on Lucy's desk. Midnight picked up the note off the bed and began to read it. Midnight saw that the note was from Lucy and she was telling him to stay in her apartment until she got back. Midnight smiled at the note and then his stomach started growling. Midnight walked downstairs and he instantly saw a plate covered with tin foil with his name on it on the counter. Midnight saw that Lucy had made him breakfast and Midnight smiled and began eating. As Midnight ate his breakfast, he thought about Lucy, which made him blush and shake the thought away. When Midnight was finished eating, he put his plate in the sink and went back to Lucy's room. He laid back down on her bed and instantly fell sound asleep.

Later that day, when Midnight woke up again, he looked at the clock on Lucy's desk and saw that it was 5:45 pm already. Midnight slowly started to get up out of the bed.

"Lucy should be getting home soon. Maybe I can make dinner for her to pay her back for this morning and yesterday, too." Midnight said as he went downstairs. Midnight decided that he would make spagetti for Lucy. When Midnight was putting dinner on the table, he heard the apartment door open and he saw Lucy walking into the room. Lucy walked over to the table and saw that Midnight had made dinner.

"Did you make this?" Lucy asked.

"I thought I could pay you back for everything you've done for me." Midnight said looking away and blushing. Later that night after dinner, both Midnight and Lucy began to clear off the table. When they both reached for the same plate their hands touched and they both blushed and turned away from each other. Lucy was holding her face as it turned bright red.

"What should I do?! I'm actually falling for him." Lucy thought to herself. Midnight was biting his thumb as his face also turned bright red.

"I love Lucy, but how can I tell her how I feel about her? Will she listen? I got it! I'll write a note and put it on her desk for her to read. She can read everything that I feel about her." Midnight thought to himself. As Midnight put the plates in the sink, Lucy went upstairs and into the bathroom to shower. Midnight looked around and found a piece of paper and then started writing on it. When he was finished, Midnight went upstairs to Lucy's room and put the note on her desk where it was noticable. Then, Midnight laid back down on Lucy's bed and as he waited for her, he started to doze off. Midnight was half asleep when Lucy came back into her room.

"Why my bed?" Lucy asked herself, when she saw Midnight half asleep on her bed. Then, Lucy spotted the note Midnight made on her desk. Lucy walked over to her desk and picked up the note and began reading it.

"When I first saw you my heart almost stopped. The way you smile, so kindly at me fills my heart with warmth. The way you look at me so caring with those beautiful eyes, it makes me happy that I could be near you. So, I was wondering, will you let me be yours? Love Midnight."

Lucy smiled at the note and she turned her head towards Midnight and then, she saw that he was awake again, but he was also slowly drifting off again.

"Will you let me be yours, Lucy?" Midnight asked tiredly. Lucy walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the floor, looking at Midnight's tired eyes with kind eyes.

"Yes. We'll always be together from now on." Lucy said and Midnight smiled.

"Then, I will go out on jobs, too. That way I can help pay the rent." Midnight said drifting back into sleep and Lucy smiled kindly at his sleeping face.

After that, Lucy and Midnight had to keep their love for each other a secret from the fairy tail guild and they did for a whole month. But one day had broke that record.

**In the next chapter, you'll find out who was the first one to find out about Midnight and Lucy's love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The first to know:**

A whole month has past when Lucy and Midnight started dating and they had no choice, but to keep it a secret from Lucy's guild. It was hard keeping a secret from her friends, but Lucy managed.

It was a bright, cool, and breezy morning in Magnolia and Lucy had just left her apartment and was heading towards the guild with a note in her hand. Lucy had a smile and a slight blush on her face as she looked at the note. The note said:

"Lucy, I left early this morning on a job request. I will see you when I get back, my dear Lucy. Love Midnight."

Lucy put the note in her pocket and cheerfully walked to the guild, quietly humming to herself. Lucy was just outside the guild and inside the guild Natsu had started a huge comotion, as he pretended to surf on a long board that was on top of barrels. Lucy watched at the door as her team took turns rolling back and forth though the guild and running the others over.

"I have such a weird team." Lucy said under her breath.

"Lucy! Come join us!" Erza called out as she crashed into the wall. Gray got on the board next and crashed into the other wall. As soon as he hit the wall, his clothes came off for some reason.

"I'll pass." Lucy said.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called and waved to Lucy.

"Levy, good morning." Lucy said with a smile and Levy smiled back. Then, Lucy noticed that Freed was franticly looking for something.

"Levy, what's Freed doing?" Lucy asked.

"Freed somehow misplaced his sword. He's been looking for it for 15 minutes now." Levy said.

"It would be hard to find a sword in this mess." Lucy said as she scanned around the room. Tables, barrels, plates, cups, and some other things were scattered around the guild. Without a word of warning, Natsu threw a small fireball at Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled at him and Natsu was on the ground, holding his stomach as he laughed.

"Oh...You think that's funny?" Lucy asked in a very scary voice. Natsu was on his feet in an instant. Before he could say anything, Lucy kicked Natsu and sent him flying out of the guild.

"That's proof, that you don't want to mess with Lucy when she's angry. Now if only Natsu will learn that." Macao said. As soon as Natsu came back in, he started a fight with Gajeel and Gray and all three of them were fighting inside the guild.

"*sigh* Levy, I think I'll go on a job request by myself today." Lucy said.

"Okay. Be careful, Lu-chan." Levy said as Lucy grabbed an easy job and started heading out. On the way out, she passed by Freed's sword, but she didn't see it and as she passed by, the note in her pocket fell out and landed next to the sword. Lucy had just left the guild when Freed had found hid Sword and Lucy's note.

"Hmm? What's this?" Freed asked himself as he began to read the note.

"Lucy, I left early this morning on a job request. I will see you when I get back, my dear Lucy. Love Midnight."

When Freed had finished reading the note, he stood there staring at the note in total shock and at a loss of words. Laxus, who was sitting nearby, noticed Freed's eyes with with disbelief. Laxus stood up and walked over to Freed.

"Hey Freed, What are you looking at?" Laxus asked. Freed quickly spun around hiding his word and the note behind his back.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything." Freed answered quickly. Laxus stared at him and made him even more nervous.

"Freed, show me what your hiding." Laxus said sternly.

"I-i don't know what your talking about." Freed said, but Laxus kept staring at him and it was getting harder to deny him. Freed slipped the note into his jacket behind his back.

"FREED." Laxus said even more sternly.

"Okay!" Freed said holding out his sword with both hands. Laxus stared at him like he lost his mind.

"Your sword? You were hiding your sword from me?" Laxus asked.

"I'm sorry. I somehow misplaced it and I usually never misplace anything." Freed said.

"You got a point there. Try and remember where you leave things, next time." Laxus said, heading back over to his seat again. Freed nodded and managed to sneak out of the guild without anyone noticin.

"I must find Lucy! Why would she hide things from her friends?" Freed asked himself as he ran to catch up to Lucy. When he finally caught up to Lucy, he pulled back into an alley.

"Freed!?" Lucy said startled.

"I'm sorry, I startled you. I believe you dropped something." Freed said handing her the note from Midnight.

"You read it didn't you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Why hide it from your friends?" Freed asked.

"Well, because Midnight use to be a dark guild member and fairy tail hates his guts. If I told them I was dating Midnight, who know what will happen." Lucy said. Freed rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"You got a point." Freed said.

"Please, don't tell anyone." Lucy said with pleading eyes.

"*sigh* Alright. My lips are sealed." Freed said and Lucy smiled.

"I have to go now before I miss my train." Lucy said, running off towards the train station.

"What did I just get myself into?" Freed asked himself as he walked back to the guild. As Lucy walked to the train station, she ran into Midnight walking out of the train station.

"Midnight, did you just get back?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Are you heading out?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah, maybe you'd like to come with me. I told my team that I was going on this mission alone." Lucy said.

"I will go where ever you go." Midnight said as they both got on the train. They both laughed and talked together as they made their way to their destination. The train ride was going to take about a day. After awhile, Midnight had gotten tired and was laying his head on Lucy's lap. Lucy stroked his hair and Midnight quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**In the next chapter, Lucy and Midnight go on a pinic and they get caught by a talking blue cat, Happy. Happy was going to tell the rest of the guild about Lucy and Midnight, but he can't remember what he was going to tell them, by the time he gets to the guild. Lucy's and Midnight's secret is spreading like a wild fire. In the next chapter, two people find out. Well, an animal and a person find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A moonlight picnic:**

When Lucy and Midnight had completed their job request, they were back on the train heading back home. As the train left the station behind, Midnight got an idea.

"Hey Lucy." Midnight said, laying his head down on her lap.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked, looking down at his eyes.

"When we get back to Magnolia, maybe we can go on a picnic." Midnight suggested.

"That does sound like fun, but it would be too dangerous. We could get caught." Lucy said.

"Maybe during the day, but at night your friends are fast asleep at home." Midnight said.

"Alright. But we still need to be cautious." Lucy said with a smile.

"I know." Midnight said, dozing off. Lucy gave a small laugh as Midnight fell asleep.

"You sure do fall asleep, a lot." Lucy said as she stroked his hair and stared out of the window. When the train finally arrived at the Magnolia station, Lucy and Midnight walked side by side back to Lucy's apartment.

"What are we going to pack for the picnic tonight?" Midnight asked and Lucy thought about it.

"I don't know. What do you want to take?" Lucy asked as they entered the apartment door.

"I think we should pack things that would normally be in a picnic. Like sandwhiches." Midnight said and Lucy nodded.

"Alright, I'll make the sandwhiches." Lucy said.

"Okay. I can go out and but some other things." Midnight said and Lucy nodded. Midnight left the apartment as Lucy stood in the kitchen making the sandwhiches. When they were finished, she grabbed a picnic basket and put the sandwhiches inside. As Lucy started putting the sandwhiches in the basket, Happy flew into the kitchen.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Happy asked as he flew around the kitchen.

"Happy. What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I was looking for Natsu and I thought he would be here, but I guess he somewhere else." Happy said.

"Maybe he went back to the guild." Lucy said. As she said that, Midnight walked back into the kitchen.

"Lucy...Isn't that the blue cat that was with that pink-haired friend of yours?" Midnight asked as he realized that Happy was there as soon as he came in.

"His name is Happy and yes, he was with Natsu the other day he was here." Lucy said with a sigh. Happy stared in shock at Midnight and then he turned back to Lucy.

"Lucy, are you dating that guy?" Happy asked still shocked. Lucy nodded and Happy went insane.

"AHHHHHH! Lucy! He's from a dark guild! I must tell Natsu!" Happy said, flying out of the apartment.

"Should we go after him?" Midnight asked unsure of what to do.

"No. Happy is known to forget things. He'll forget what happened before he gets to the guild." Lucy said with a sigh. Midnight walked over to the counter and set some things down next to the basket.

"With that out of the way, it should be getting dark soon." Midnight said and Lucy nodded and continued to pack the basket.

Flying as fast as he could back to the guild, Happy flew straight to Natsu.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted flying around Natsu in a panic.

"What's wrong, Happy?" Natsu asked, stopping the crazy cat panicked flight. Happy landed on the table in front of Natsu and was about to say something, when he suddenly forgot what he was going to say.

"I forgot what I was going to tell you. I know it was important, but what was it." Happy asked himself pacing back and forth on the table. Natsu sighed and so did Carla.

"How can you forget something important?" Carla asked.

"That's just the way Happy is." Natsu said and then he suddenly started a fight again with Gajeel and Gray. Freed watched the three fight and sighed, and then Mirajane walked over to him.

"Freed, can I talk to you for a sec?" Mira asked.

"Sure. What's the problem?" Freed asked.

"I saw the note you were reading the other day. I also saw the names on it too. I aslo noticed you sneaking out of the guild. I know that you went after Lucy and asked her about it. So is it true?" Mirajane asked.

"I don't know what your talking about?" Freed answered instantly. Sitting nearby, Laxus was only half listening to the conversation.

"FREED. Is Lucy and the guy from the dark guild dating?" Mirajane asked quietly with a creepy smile. Freed looked at Mirajane and instantly gave in.

"Yes. I promised Lucy I wouldn't tell anyone." Freed said, his head down on the counter.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone else." Mira said walking away. Laxus was leaning int his chair thinking about what Mira and Freed were talking about.

"Someone in the guild is dating a memeber of a dark guild? I have to find out who it is and I know Freed won't tell me." Laxus thought to himself. That night, Lucy and Midnight were walking down the street in the direction of the forest. They both decided to have a picnic in the forest, where no one will suspect them. Lucy and Midnight sat under a tree in a small clearing and watched the moon and stars as they ate. They talked and laughed for a long time, till Midnight said it was time to go back. As they walked back, Lucy was holding onto Midnight's hand as he lead the way back to her apartment. Both of them had grown tired. By the time they both laid down for the night, neither of them could keep their eyes open and they were both sound asleep in just a few minutes with a smile on both of their faces.

**In the next chapter, It seems the rumor is spreading even more. Wendy and Erza are the next ones to find out about Lucy and Midnight's relationship.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wild fire:**

The next morning when Lucy woke up, she realized that Midnight wasn't there. Lucy slowly got up out of bed and changed her clothes. As Lucy walked downstairs into the kitchen, she saw another note from Midnight on the counter. As she picked it up, she happened to notice the time and she realized that she was going to be late. She was suppose to be at the guild by now. Lucy quickly got her boots on and put the note in her pocket and then grabbed her keys and ran out the door. As she ran out the door she ran into Erza and the note in her pocket flew out and landed in front of Erza. Erza picked up the note and began reading it and Lucy began to panic and tried to grab it away from her, but Erza kept turning away from her. The note said:

"My dear Lucy, once again I've left early on a mission, but I won't be back till tomorrow night. I will be back as soon as I can, my love. Love Midnight."

Erza's eyes filled with shock and she stood in disbelief just as Freed did.

"Lu..cy...Is this true?" Erza said starting to panic and Lucy nodded with a sigh, her eyes aimed at the ground.

"What should I do?" Erza said handing Lucy her note back and walking slowly back to the guild as she kept repeating herself over and over.

"What am I suppose to do now? My secret is spreading like wild fire." Lucy asked herself as she walked to the guild as well, but she was a little ways behind Erza. When Erza got to the guild, she walked straight over to the counter and sat down. Mirajane came over and heard Erza talking to herself.

"Erza is something wrong?" Mira asked.

"Lucy's...dating..." Erza started in a low voice. A little ways off, Wendy heard what Erza and Mirajane was talking about and she decided to listen to a little more of the conversation.

"Oh, that. I know. Lucy's dating someone from a dark guild. Someone called Midnight, I think." Mirajane said cheerfully in a low voice. Wendy, when she heard the news was shocked and worried for Lucy.

"What if that guy Lucy's dating turns bad again and hurts her?!" Wendy thought to herself in a panic. Wendy tried to stay calm a little longer and listen to the conversation a little more.

"I don't know what to do. Should I tell the master about this?" Erza asked in a low panicked voice.

"No, no, no. Lucy's happy. Don't ruin it. Besides he hasn't hurt her for almost two months since they been together." Mirajane said and Erza finally agreed to kepp it a secret and at that oment, Wendy had decided to keep it a secret as well.

When Lucy came into the guild, Erza acted like herself again and so did Wendy. Lucy sat down at a table by herself and took out the note and stared at it for a long time. Lucy still had the note out, when Levy walked up behind her and began reading the note over her shoulder.

"Lu-chan! Isn't that guy part of a dark guild?" Levy asked in a low whisper. Lucy jumped and then sighed.

"No. He's not anymore. He's helping me. Please don't tell anyone." Lucy said and Levy nodded.

"Don't worry I won't tell. But I'm happy you found someone, Lu-chan." Levy said quietly and Lucy smiled happily. Throughout the rest of the day, Lucy and Levy had talked about what kind of guy Midnight was and what Levy thought about Gajeel. Levy blushed at the sound of his name. That night, Lucy happily walked home and when she went to bed that night all she could think about was Midnight.

"I think I'm turning into Juvia." Lucy said as she began to fall sound asleep. Lucy fell asleep with the note from that morning in her hand and a smile on her face. Wendy was still a little worried about Lucy, but when she thought about all the positive affects her worries disappeared and she fell asleep as quickly as Lucy did. At Erza's house, Erza was sitting on her bed in her pajamas, polishing a sword. Erza stared at her reflection on the blade and smiled.

"I hope you will be happy Lucy, now that you've found someone. Even though, I kinda jealous." Erza said putting the sword up and crawling into bed. Erza was fast asleep in a matter of minutes with a smile on her face. At Levy's house, Levy was laying in bed unable to sleep. All she could think about was Gajeel and how happy Lucy is now. Soon enough, sleep overpowered her and she fell into a deep sleep. At Laxus's house, Laxus couldn't sleep, he was trying to figure out who was dating a guy from a dark guild.

"Man, I'll figure it out tomorrow, I need to sleep." Laxus said to himself. It took Laxus about half an hour to finally fall asleep.

**In the next chapter, Laxus will finally find out who's dating a guy from a dark guild and Happy will remember Lucy was dating someone, but he couldn't remeber the name. Happy could only remember three letters of his name. M, I, N.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Laxus and the secret:**

The next day at the guild, it was the same as always. The guild was as loud as it usually is. People were laughing, some were rough housing and everyone was having a lot of fun. Laxus on the other hand was sitting at a table thinking to himself.

"Why would Lucy be dating a guy from a dark guild? Why hasn't she said anything about it to anyone? Wait. Why do I care so much about her safety?" Laxus asked himself.

"Hey Laxus, are you ok?" A voice that was right next to him asked. Laxus snapped back into reality and turned to look at who spoke. Laxus turned his head and saw Freed standing beside him.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Laxus said avoiding Freed's eyes. Then, Laxus heard another voice from behind him, but this voice was talking softly and Laxus could barely hear what they were saying. Laxus turned his head and saw that Wendy was worring about something. Laxus listened carefully to what she was saying.

"What should I do? Lucy's dating Midnight from Oracion seis. I can't help. but worry about her." Wendy said softly to herself not knowing Laxus had heard what she said.

"So Lucy's dating Midnight from Oracion seis. Why does that name sound so familar? Wait. Why do I care? I have other things to worry about than Lucy's lovelife like making sure Freed stays out of trouble." Laxus thought to himself as he turned to look at Freed. As he stared at Freed, Laxus could feel his face grow bright red. At a nearby table sat Bickslow and Evergreen watching Laxus and Freed.

"Come on, Laxus. Go for it. Tell him." Evergreen whispered encouragly.

"This is going to be good." Bickslow whispered to Evergreen and Evergreen nodded.

"Hey Freed, I need to tell you something." Laxus said avoiding Freed's eyes. Freed turned towards him.

"Yeah. What is it?" Freed asked.

"Freed, I-I lo..." Laxus started, but was interrupted when Natsu threw a wooden cup through the air, which hit Freed in the head, knocking him out.

"Oh, come on!" Evergreen complained.

"And it was just about to get good, too." Bickslow grumbled.

"Natsu! What the heck are you doing throwing things?!" Laxus yelled.

"Whoops. Did I do that?" Natsu said. As soon as he said that, he was instantly out the door with Laxus trying to kill him.

"I'll go stop them." Erza said running after the two. Bickslow and Evergreen walked over to Freed and helped him up.

"Ow. My head hurts." Freed said.

"Natsu just had to ruin the moment. Laxus was just about to tell you something important." Bickslow said quietly so only Freed and Evergreen heard him.

"Do you know what he was about to tell me?" Freed asked.

"Of cource. I'll tell you, but don't tell Laxus I was the one that told you." Evergreen said and Freed nodded.

"All right. Tell me." Freed said.

"Laxus was just about to tell you that he really likes you when Natsu threw that wooden cup at you." Evergreen said softly and Bickslow nodded. Freed's face turned bright red and he was silent for a few moments. As Freed searched for something to say, Erza came back into the guild with Laxus and Natsu arguing with each other.

"Try it again, Natsu and you're going to seriously hurt!" Laxus yelled at him.

"Not if I outrun you!" Natsu yelled back.

"You can't outrun me. I had almost caught you if Erza hadn't showed up!" Laxus yelled back at him.

"Yeah right!" Natsu yelled back. Then, Erza grabbed both of them and hit their heads together.

"That's enough you two. Natsu don't throw things around. Laxus don't kill Natsu." Erza said as she went back to sit down. Natsu and Laxus growled at each other and then also went back to sit down. When Laxus and Freed's eyes met, they both instantly looked away from each other with their faces bright red. Evergreen and Bickslow only laughed at them. Both Laxus and Freed both yelled at them at the same time and seperated again, which made them laugh even more. In one corner of the room sat the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel, who was getting annoyed with how loud it was in the guild.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The iron dragon slayer spy:**

For Gajeel, the guild was a little too loud that day, so Gajeel got up with a groan and left the guild and started to look for a place to take a nap. As he past an alleyway, Gajeel thought he saw Lucy with a guy out of the corner of his eye, so Gajeel went back, but the alley was empty. At first, Gajeel was confused, but when he started walking down the alley, he could hear Lucy's laugh and she was laughing with someone else. Gajeel tried to follow Lucy's laugh, but it seemed like Lucy was running from him.

"Is Lucy hiding something?" Gajeel thought as he kept running after her and the guy she was with. Gajeel kept running after Lucy for awhile, when he suddenly lost her in the plaza.

"Where did she go?" Gajeel asked himself out loud. Gajeel was determined to find out who Lucy was with, so he decided to go to Lucy's house.

"I can't believe, I'm doing something Natsu would do." Gajeel said as he arrived in the front of Lucy's apartment. When Gajeel looked up at Lucy's window, he saw that her window was open and then he saw Lucy pass by her window and she was looking and talking to someone, Gajeel couldn't see. Gajeel climbed onto the roof and tried to listen in on Lucy's conversation. Gajeel heard the guy that Lucy was with, but he didn't reconize his voice. Gajeel tried to look and see who it was, but he was out of sight. Lucy and the guy she was with left Lucy's bedroom, so Gajeel never had the chance to see who Lucy was with. But Gajeel wasn't about to give up. Gajeel decided to stay up on the roof of Lucy's apartment and spy on them until he finally saw who was with Lucy.

The next afternoon, Gajeel peered over the edge of the roof and watched Lucy's apartment door. Whne her door opened, Gajeel waited to see who was coming out of the apartment. Lucy was the one that was leaving the apartment. Gajeel sighed with boredom and then he got the idea of entering Lucy's house and start looking around for anything that might tell who Lucy was with the night before. Gajeel entered Lucy's apartment through her bedroom window which was unlocked. Gajeel looked around Lucy's bedroom and when he saw Lucy's desk, Gajeel walked over to it and looked all around it for something to do with the guy he heard with Lucy. Gajeel looked through the desk drawer and found one note that Midnight wrote to Lucy.

"Midnight, huh? Is that a nickname or his real name? Who is this guy anyway? What guild does he go to?" Gajeel asked himself out loud, then he suddenly heard Lucy's voice and the voice of the guy from the night before coming up the stairs. Gajeel looked around the room quickly and he decided to hide under Lucy's bed. As he hid, Gajeel saw the bedroom door open. Gajeel reconized Lucy's shoes instantly and Gajeel guessed that the other person was Midnight from the night before. Gajeel listened to their conversation.

"We should go to town and buy you new clothes." Lucy said as she walked over to her desk. Gajeel saw Lucy put her bag on the ground next to her desk.

"What's wrong with this outfit?" Midnight asked. Gajeel tried to see Midnight's face, but if he looked up any more, one of them would notice him. The only thing Gajeel could see was their feet and that was it.

"Nothings wrong with your outfit. I was just thinking maybe we both could go to town and try on different types of clothing." Lucy said as she began to walk towards the door. Midnight began to follow behind her.

"All right. I guess we could try different things on. But we should go now, before they close." Midnight said.

"Yeah, come on." Lucy said excitedly. Midnight closed the bedroom door on his way out. Gajeel waited till Lucy and Midnight's footsteps could no longer be heard before he came out of hidning. Once he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, he slowly crawled out from under the bed and began searching the room again. When Gajeel had finished searching the whole apartment the only thing he had found related to Midnight was all the notes he wrote to Lucy. Stumpped by what to do next, Gajeel left the apartment and walked back to the guild. Gajeel sat in the shadows away from everyone else and tried to think up a plan to figure out who Midnight was. Then, an idea was announced.

"Hey everyone. Listen up. Tomorrow, we'll be having a big party to celebrate another great year!" Mirajane announced. Gajeel thought for a moment and then he smiled.

"Geehee. This is a perfect oppurtunity." Gajeel said running out of the guild in a hurry to find Lucy. Meanwhile, as soon as Gajeel ran out of the guild, Happy suddenly remembered Lucy's boyfriends name.

"Natsu! I remember now!" Happy said. The only one that could hear Happy was Gray and Natsu.

"What is it, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"What did you remember?" Gray asked.

"I remember that Lucy has a boyfriend." Happy said.

"What!?" Gray and Natsu yelled, but the whole guild was a lot more noisier than usual. No one heard them yell.

"Who is it? Once I know Lucy's boyfriend's name, I can tease Lucy all I want." Natsu said with a creepy grin.

"Natsu, that's really mean." Happy said.

"Whatever. Tell us, who's Lucy's boyfriend?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy's boyfriends name is Mid...Mid...Mid..." Happy started, but couldn't finish his sentence for some reason.

"Come on. Spit it out. Mid-WHAT?" Gray asked.

"I can't remember the rest of his name." Happy said and both Gray and Natsu fell to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lucy gets caught:**

As Happy tried to remember the rest of Midnight's name, Gajeel was looking for Lucy in town. After awhile, Gajeel finally spotted Lucy. Gajeel ran to caught up to her.

"Lucy!" Gajeel called out to her. Lucy turned around and waited for Gajeel.

"Gajeel? Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked when he finally caught up to her.

"No. Mirajane just wanted me to give you a message since I was on my way out of the guild. The guild is a lot more noisy now." Gajeel said.

"What did Mira want?' Lucy asked.

"She wanted me to tell you that tomorrow there will be a huge party to celebrate another great year. So, tomorrow the guild will be empty the whole day. I have no clue where their going to have the party though." Gajeel said.

"Okay. Thank you Gajeel." Lucy said as Gajeel walked away. Gajeel began walking around town with a huge grin on his face.

"Now I will finally find out who Lucy's boyfriend is. Wait. Why am I doing something Natsu would do!?" Gajeel asked himself quietly. Meanwhile, back at the guild Happy suddenly remembered the rest of Midnight's name and tries to tell Natsu, but Natsu wasn't listening.

"Natsu! I remember his name! His name is Midnight from Oracion seis!" Happy said, but Natsu was just messing around. The only one that heard Happy was Gray and once he heard about it, Gray rushed out of the guild to find Lucy.

"Lucy, why would you be dating someone like that? Maybe she's being controlled!" Gray thought to himself and he ran as fast as he could to find Lucy. Meanwhile, Lucy had just got back to her apartment and once she closed the door behind her, Midnight suddenly snuck up behind her and scared her half to death.

"Midnight! Don't do that!" Lucy said as she laughed with Midnight.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Midnight said. Once they both had stopped laughing, Lucy went upstairs to her room to put her stuff down and Midnight followed her. Lucy told Midnight about what Gajeel had told her and Midnight had gotten a crazy idea.

"You know, I never got to see what your guild looked like. Maybe tomorrow, I can go check it out." Midnight said.

"I don't think thats a good idea. You never know when someone who doesn't want to party will go back to the guild." Lucy said.

"It won't hurt to check it out and then quickly leave." Midnight said.

"I still think it a bad idea." Lucy said as she walked back out of her room after putting her stuff down. Midnight closed the door behind him and followed Lucy downstairs to the living room. Lucy sat down on the couch and Midnight sat down right next to her. Lucy leaned against Midnight and Midnight put his arm around Lucy.

"All right. If it makes you feel better, then I won't risk it." Midnight said and Lucy nodded. Gray was still running around town, since he had no clue where Lucy lived. After awhile, Gray finally gave up and went back to the guild, and no one had seemed to realize that he was gone, not even Natsu. In the guild, Erza was sitting at a table eating a slice of cake, Wendy was sitting at another table freaking out over something, Mirajane was serving drinks with a smile on her face, Levy was at another table reading a book while being bothered by her other team members, Gajeel was in the corner of the guild by himself at a table with a creepy grin on his face, Natsu was running around like a nutcase. Laxus and Freed were sitting apart from each other occasionally looking at one another only to quickly look away their faces bright red. Happy was sitting on top of a table watching Natsu and eating a fish. Everyone in the guild stayed in the guild the whole night, drinking and partying. They all were passed out by the time morning came, but they were right back up again, even more crazy than usual a couple minutes after the sun came up. The whole guild was a complete mess. The tables were turned over and cups were everywhere.

When Lucy came into the guild, it was about 9:00 in the morning and she was suprised to see the huge mess in the guild. Lucy looked around the room and saw that everyone was drunk beyond belief. Master Makarov and Cana were having a race to see who could drink the most. Lucy walked over to a table in the corner of the guild which wasn't trashed like the rest of the guild. Lucy watched as the other guild memebers got even more crazy with each drink the had.

Meanwhile, as Lucy watched all the chaos happen in the guild, Midnight was on his way to the guild.

"What Lucy doesn't know won't kill her." Midnight thought to himself. Midnight arrived at the guild entrance a little past 9:30. Midnight paused at the entrance and looked at the exterior. Midnight was impressed at the outside of the guild. Midnight then looked at the opened door and took a deep breath and then entered the guild only to find all the guild memebers stare at him once he enters the guild. Midnight instantly spotted Lucy and looked at her, Lucy instantly began to panic and motioned for him to run, but Midnight didn't seem to be looking at her at that moment. Midnight was looking around the room and he suddenly noticed Natsu who was engulfed in fire. Natsu was not very pleased to see Midnight.

Gajeel, who was sitting at the table in the corner of the room walked over and stood by Natsu. Everyone seemed to know that Natsu was going to clobber Midnight, so Erza, Wendy, Laxus, Freed, Mirajane, and Levy stood in front of Midnight, protecting him. Lucy soon joined them. Then, the master Makarov joined in the stand off on Natsu's side.

"What are you all doing!? Why are you protecting a wizard from a dark guild!?" Master Makarov asked in a booming voice.

"Master, Midnight is not dangerous anymore. If Lucy can trust him, then I will trust him as well." Mirajane said.

"I will trust him as well." Laxus said and everyone else on Midnight's side agreed.

"Get out of the way! Or I'll have to just go through you!" Natsu said.

"We will not move!" Wendy said in a determined voice.

"Wendy! Are you crazy!?" Carla asked. Then, suddenly Happy flew over to Midnight's side and stood against the others.

"Happy! What are you doing!?" Natsu asked suprised at his friends actions.

"If Wendy can trust Midnight, thenI will too." Happy said.

"If Lucy is happy being with Midnight, then I see no harm in giving him a second chance." Erza said.

"If you think about it, if Midnight were to attack Lucy, she would easily kick his butt." Freed said.

"That's true." Midnight admitted. As soon as he said that Bickslow and Evergreen joined Midnight's side.

"I will trust him if Laxus and Freed trust him." Evergreen said and Bickslow nodded, then Bicklsow went over to Midnight and put his arm on his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the other guild members. There was a few moments of silence before Cana and Gildarts decided to join Midnights side as well. Lisanna and Elfman joined Midnight's side as well. Now the memebers who had decided to trust Midnight outnumbered the ones who opposed. The guild master was silent for awhile and then he finally sighed.

"All right. I will give him another chance, but if he does anything to betray us, I will let Natsu go all out. Do you understand?" Master Makarov asked and Midnight nodded and everyone on Midnight's side cheered and welcomed Midnight into the guild. Lucy lead Midnight over to the counter where Mirajane put the fairy tail symbol on his right shoulder. Later that day, many of the guild members started to accept Midnight as a member of fairy tail. But for Natsu and Gajeel, it took them a few days to get use to the idea. But in the end it worked out and everyone was happy and no secret was being hidden from everyone else. Since Midnight joined the guild, he went on job request with Lucy and her team. Day after day passed by and Natsu and Gajeel finally accepted Midnight, but ther was still some questions that needed to be answered.

"Hey, Lu-chan. How did you meet Midnight in the first place?" Levy asked.

"Well, I was on my way back home, when I found him laying in the street. He was pretty beat up. I couldn't just leave him there, so I brought him back to my apartment. That reminds me, why were you so beat up when I found you?" Lucy asked and heads turned towards Midnight.

"You see, back when I was part of Oracion seis, I had a weird way of sleeping. I happened to be sleeping under a huge tree. I didn't realize that Cubelios, Cobra's snake friend, was near me and I kinda smacked the snake really hard with my elbow when I was starting to wake up. At that time, Cobra happened to be watching. Cobra started shouting and curing at me and he beat me up pretty good. You see, Cobra has a memory that can remember things from a long time ago and he won't ever forget what I did to Cubelios. If I go back, that will be practiclly suicide." Midnight said.

"What a friend he is." Natsu said.

"I won't have to worry about it now. Unless he's hunting me down that is." Midnight said and then just froze at the thought of it.

"Don't worry. He probably thinks going after you is a waste of time." Laxus said and everyone agreed. As everyone talked, Natsu was beginning to get bored. As soon as he looked at Gray, Natsu got an idea on how to amuse himself. Natsu threw a small fireball at Gray.

"AHHH. NATSU! Ice make lance!" Gray shouted as they both began to rough house around the whole guild, then Gajeel decided to join in and the other guild members joined in as well. The only ones that stayed out of it was Erza, Wendy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Carla, Happy Midnight, Lucy, Levy, Laxus, and Freed. Natsu and Gray kept throwing things around the room and a wooden cup happened to smash Erza's cake and that's when she joined in the fight. Everyone that wasn't rough housing sighed and went back to their conversations.

"The guild is back to the way it usually is with Natsu leading the charge." Lucy said and both Midnight and Lucy laughed. Since then, everyone remained happy for the rest of eternity.

**For those who do not want this to end, review and tell me if you want me to make side stories as well for this story. If you say yes, please post some ideas you want in it and i will put your idea's in. For those who you didn't want this to end, there is now a forbidden love 2. Forbidden love 2 consists of random short stories of the fairy tail guild including midnight.**


End file.
